Lovely Afternoon
by mania6051
Summary: Kontynuacja "Lovely Morning", który znajdziecie gdzieś poniżej ;)


- Co za niemiły koleś. – mruknął Dean z impetem odkładając słuchawkę. Szef, a właściwie już były szef Castiela zdecydowanie zaliczał się do grona najbardziej wrednych i chamskich kreatur, z jakimi miał do czynienia. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, wyrzucając z głowy ten ochrypły, zasmarkany głos, który przez ostatni kwadrans skrzeczał mu do słuchawki. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakim bydlakiem był człowiek dla którego pracował jego ukochany. Winchester poczuł się bohaterem wyzwalającym swego księcia z opresji. „Już nigdy nie zobaczysz tego gnojka na oczy. Znajdę ci lepszą pracę", pomyślał, niechcący? wyobrażając sobie Casa w roli seksownego strażaka lub hydraulika. „Oh, Dean trafisz za to do piekła." Niespodziewanie na jego twarz wpełzł szeroki uśmiech, a oczy błysnęły zadziornie. Do głowy wleciała mu zbereźna fantazja siejąca spustoszenie.

- Dean! Co ty robisz tak długo!? – dobiegł go stłumiony przez ściany głos. – Wracaj tu natychmiast, inaczej nie dostaniesz śniadania!

- Już idę! – odpowiedział chrapliwie, wybudzając się ze słodkiej fantasmagorii. Błyskawicznie wbiegł do łazienki i stanął nad zlewem. Odkręcił wodę i oblał nią odsłoniętą klatkę i włosy. Zabieg ten miał zapewnić mu seksownie pociągający wygląd. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując dumę z własnej kreatywności. – Jesteś miszczem. – Wyszczerzył zęby i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

W tym samym czasie Cas rozejrzał się po kuchni, w której ku jego zdziwieniu panował niesłychany porządek. Po raz pierwszy nie musiał sprzątać sterty brudnych naczyń, ścierać ufajdanych blatów i wyrzucać prawie dwutygodniowych śmieci. Niestety okazało się to wyłącznie naiwnym złudzeniem. Mężczyzna podszedł do szafki, chcąc wyjąć czyste kubki, lecz zamiast tego znalazł stos używanych talerzy i misek. Wszystko pokryte było resztkami jedzenia, za pewne jeszcze sprzed tygodnia. Lekki uśmiech, który do tej pory gościł na jego obliczu zamienił się w morderczy grymas.

- Przyjdzie taki dzień, że go zabiję. – wymruczał pod nosem i ostrożnie wyciągnął naprawdę ohydne znalezisko. Wszystko lepiło się nieznośnie, a zapach, który temu towarzyszył wywołał u mężczyzny prawie, że odruchy wymiotne. Zatknął nos i błyskawicznie włożył naczynia do zlewu. – Cholera jasna, dlaczego nie kupił sobie zmywarki? – westchnął i napuścił ciepłej wody. Szybko umył dwa kubki i talerze, nie mając siły na resztę.

Castiel dokładnie wiedział, że Dean jest nagminnym bałaganiarzem, dlatego przyzwyczaił się już do nieco ekstremalnych warunków. Jednakże ukrycie uświnionych talerzy przerastało wszelkie wyobrażenie. Przecież nie ma niczego przyjemniejszego dla oka, niż starannie poukładane ubrania, wyczyszczone podłogi i czyste! naczynia. Choć osobiście nie należał do osób pedantycznych, zawsze ganiał Winchestera do utrzymywania ładu i czystości. W głównej mierze bezskutecznie.

- Przyjdzie taki dzień, że przestanę tu przychodzić. – Pokiwał głową, wyrzucając tą absurdalną myśl. Wbrew wewnętrznemu głosu sprzeciwu, rozprawił się z resztą naczyń i podszedł do lodówki. – To chyba jakiś żart. – Półki świeciły pustkami. Gdzieniegdzie walały się jakieś resztki jedzenia, choć po wyglądzie ciężko było stwierdzić, czym faktycznie jest… było owe „jedzenie". Zrezygnowany oparł dłonie o blat i zwiesił głowę. Szybko przymknął oczy i począł liczyć do dziesięciu. Głębokie, uspokajające oddechy nieco ugasiły wewnętrzne poirytowanie, jakie rozsadzało go od środka. Po chwili zmarszczył czoło, wyczuwając pod palcami coś intrygującego. – Czy zawsze był tu ten obrus? – Nie przypominając sobie, by Winchester był ich miłośnikiem, zdjął płócienny materiał. – Nie wierzę. – Przejechał palcem po drewnianej płycie, nie chcąc myśleć co się na niej znajduje. – To jest jakaś paranoja. DEAN! – wrzasnął, wręcz zdzierając gardło.

- Co jest skarbie? Czemu tak krzyczysz? - Dean wyszedł zza drewnianej framugi i zerknął na krzątającą się po kuchni postać Castiela. – Jesteś wkurzony? – spytał.

- Tak.

- Dlaczego? – Posłał mężczyźnie niewinny uśmiech. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co wytrąciło Casa z równowagi.

- Pomyślmy. Zamiast czystych kubków do kawy, znalazłem upieprzone talerze. Nie chcę wiedzieć, sprzed ilu dni.

- Przecież wszystko jest czyste. – stwierdził.

- Ale nie było! – żachnął się. – Wszystko już umyłem. – Wskazał na lśniące czystością naczynia, widząc skonfundowaną minę Winchestera.

- I to cię tak zirytowało?

- Nie tylko. Otwieram lodówkę a tam? Pustka. Zdziwiłem się, że wyłożyłeś obrus, więc zwyczajnie zajarzałem pod spód i co?! Klejący syf!

- Nie czepiaj się. – Głos Deana zmiękł dziwnie, a na twarz wstąpił grymas wstydu. – Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, ale za cholerę nie miałem czasu, by posprzątać. Musiałem ogarnąć sypialnie, umyć się. Wiesz przecież, jak długo się dla ciebie szykuję.

- Jesteś chory. – Zaśmiał się, patrząc uważnie w zielone tęczówki.

- No co?! Musiałem wziąć prysznic, wyszorować zęby, ułożyć fryzurę, dobrać wszystkie ciuchy. To nie jest takie proste, jak myślisz. Skarbie…

- Żadne skarbie. Wiesz, że nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać i bezczelnie to wykorzystujesz. Za każdym razem.

– prychnął Castiel. – Chodź tu i mi pomóż. Pamiętaj, że ja twoją gosposią nie jestem. – Biodra mężczyzny zdobił wyłącznie biały ręcznik, perfekcyjnie uwydatniający dwa krągłe pośladki. Po lekko umięśnionych plecach spływały krople wody. Mimo, iż zaraz po kąpieli Cas przyczesał wszystkie niesforne pasemka ciemnych włosów, te znów sterczały na cztery strony świata. – Na co się tak gapisz? – spytał. Spojrzał na Winchestera, po chwili zagryzając wargę.

- Na ciebie.

- Po co? Sprzątanie cię nie ominie. Po śniadaniu wszyściuteńko ładnie wypucujesz, a teraz bierz się za smarowanie.

- Nie widzisz? – spytał wypinając pierś.

- Co mam widzieć? Znów brałeś prysznic, tak?

Dean westchnął zrezygnowany. Krople wody obficie spływały po piersiach i brzuchu, kończąc swą wędrówkę na nieco za nisko przewiązanym ręczniku. Misterny plan bycia „bardziej seksi" nie wypalił, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak zaufać wewnętrznemu urokowi.

- Nie. Oblałem się wodą, by wiesz… wyglądać bardziej ponętnie. – wytłumaczył. – Chciałem, żebyś poczuł na mnie chrapkę.

- Zawsze ją czuję.

- Tak? A teraz? – Przejechał palcami po piersiach, zatrzymując się na szybko twardniejących sutkach. Przesunął językiem po górnej wardze, rzucając w stronę mężczyzny zadziorne spojrzenie.

- Teraz nie.

- Co?! Jak to?!

- Normalnie. – Cas wzruszył ramionami, mając niesamowitą uciechę z zachowania Winchestera. – Smaruj. – Wskazał na wyłożone skibki tostowego chleba. – Oh, udało mi się znaleźć nieprzeterminowany dżem, także tyle musi nam dziś wystarczyć. – Kątem oka przyuważył naburmuszoną minę Deana, co tylko dało mu jeszcze większą satysfakcję.

- Jesteś okrutny, ale i tak cię kocham!

- Nie podlizuj się.

Winchester roześmiał się głośno, zachodząc mężczyznę od tyłu.

- Skarbie… - odchrząknął lekko, czując jak ciało niższego lekko się spina. – chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć.

- Słucham?

- Zwolniłem cię z pracy. – Objął Castiela w pasie, całując po ramionach. – Przykro mi, ale jesteś bezrobotny. – Pomimo chęci, nie potrafił ukryć zadowolenia. – Teraz będę miał cię wyłącznie dla siebie.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Ej, może zatrudnisz mnie, jako pomoc domową? Będę sprzątał, gotował, robił pranie. Co ty na to?  
- Seks z pracodawcą wchodzi w grę? – Dean lekko ugryzł odsłonięty kawałek szyi, słysząc syk zadowolenia. Jedną dłoń zsunął na pośladki, wślizgując się za granicę ręcznika. – Dziki, namiętny…  
- Ty się puknij w tą pustą łepetynę. – wydyszał Cas. – Nie będę twoją służącą… – Poczuł przyjemny dotyk między pośladkami, przez co nie mógł już uspokoić szalejącego serca i przyśpieszonego oddechu.

- To tylko moja sprośna fantazja. Tak naprawdę, to przykro mi…

- Tobie jest przykro? – spytał, odwracając twarz w kierunku Winchestera. – Wybacz, jeśli ci nie wierzę. – Wplótł palce we włosy kochanka, ostrożnie ciągnąć bliżej siebie. Wysunął język i przesunął nim po kolumnie szyi, przez co Dean aż zadrżał z rozkoszy. – Jeśli zaraz nie pomożesz mi przy robieniu śniadania, dzisiejsza noc nie będzie się zbytnio różnić od wczorajszej. Jeśli jednak weźmiesz się do roboty, postaram się nieco ją urozmaicić. Tak. – przyłożył palec do piegowatych ust. – Mam tu na myśli kajdanki.

- A pejcze?

- Pomyślimy. – Cmoknął Winchestera w policzek. – No już! Do roboty!

Winchester czuł, jak krew gotuje się w jego żyłach. Złapał za nóż drżącą ręką, nie mogąc uspokoić kołatającego serca. Niemal wszystkie szare komórki, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały myślały wyłącznie o jednym. Przystojną twarz ozdobił zawstydzający rumieniec, a na czoło wstąpiły krople potu. „Ochłoń, Dean.", uspokoił się w myślach. „Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie z tobą bardzo, bardzo źle."

- Wszystko w porządku? – Castiel zerknął na pobudzonego mężczyznę, czując jak rozpierała go duma. Właśnie o to mu chodziło. Do wytrącenia Deana z równowagi, wystarczyło parę niejednoznacznych słówek.

- T-tak.

- Na pewno?

- Nie śmiej się ze mnie. – Dean burknął niezadowolony. – Wiem, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Powiem ci tylko, że jesteś okrutny. To, że znasz mnie tak dobrze, wcale nie znaczy, że możesz się nade mną pastwić. To nie fair!

- Co jest znowu nie fair?

- Działasz na mnie, pobudzasz. Wystarczy, że tylko na ciebie spojrzę! Wystarczy, że usłyszę twój głos… – urwał, biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Przesadzasz. – Castiel wzruszył ramionami i rzucił mężczyźnie obojętne spojrzenie. – Z cukrem, czy bez?

- I widzisz?! Znów to robisz!

- Ale co?

- TO!

Po śniadaniu zgodnie z „umową", Dean pomaszerował do kuchni. Niechętnie zabrał się za sprzątnięcie uświnionego blatu, dodając sobie siły castielową fantazją. Na ten jakże inteligentny pomysł wpadł wczoraj, „sprzątając" mieszkanie.

- Jesteś idiotą. – szepnął. Starł ostatnie resztki i zadowolony z rezultatu dumnie wypiął pierś. – Skończyłem! Jeśli chcesz, możesz spra… - urwał, przełykając ślinę. Jego oczom ukazał się Castiel. – Co ty teraz… - Mężczyzna był zupełnie nagi. Prowokacyjnie stanął w drzwiach, wsuwając palec do ust.

- Coś się stało? – Cas spytał niewinnie.

- N-nie. Już w-wszystko p-posprzątałem. – odchrząknął.

- Dobrze. – Zrobił kilka kroków i stanął naprzeciwko zaskoczonego mężczyzny. – Wiesz, co mi teraz chodzi po głowie? – Uklęknął i szybkim ruchem pozbył się ręcznika oplatającego biodra Winchestera. Ten jęknął głośno, zagryzając wargę. – Chcesz tego, prawda? – Nie czekając już na odpowiedź chwycił sztywnego do czerwoności penisa i wsunął go do ust. Delikatnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo sunął językiem po całym trzonie, co jakiś czas pieszcząc nabrzmiałe już jądra. Doskonale wiedział, jak zaspokoić swojego mężczyznę. Wiedział, gdzie ugryźć, polizać, by dać mu jak najwięcej rozkoszy.

- Kurwa mać. – wychrypiał Dean. Wplótł palce w ciemne włosy, szarpiąc nimi spazmatycznie. Za nic w świecie nie mógł zahamować ciągłych jęków opuszczających jego gardło. – Mhm, o tak. Ssij... szybciej, agh! – Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zwolnił rozkoszne tortury. Polizał zaróżowioną główkę, czując pierwsze, słone krople spełnienia. Palcami pieścił pośladki i uda, nie pomijając choćby cala rozpalonej skóry. Pragnął dać z siebie wszystko, a może i więcej? Wolną ręką przesuwał wzdłuż swojego członka, chcąc i sobie sprawić więcej przyjemności.

- Nie zwalniaj, bo zwariuję!

Był coraz bliżej zaspokojenia Winchestera. Członek pulsował mu w ustach - zrobił się twardszy, większy. Lekko zacisnął szczękę, zahaczając zębami o wrażliwy napletek. Po chwili otoczył ustami sztywną erekcję i zaczął zawzięcie ssać.

- Agh, wstań! – wrzasnął Dean odrzucając głowę w tył. Podniecenie, które czuł maltretowało jego umysł i ciało. Nie mógł skupić się na powstrzymywaniu przedwczesnego wytrysku. Przed oczami zatańczyły mu gwiazdy, w uszach zaszumiała krew. – Wstań, do cholery! – powtórzył z naciskiem. Chwycił klęczącego mężczyznę za ramiona i podniósł go do góry. – Jeszcze moment, a bym…

- Chcę tego.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytał, choć marzył, by Cas jak najszybciej wrócił na dół i dokończył to, co zaczął.

- Tak. – wydyszał i podarował Winchesterowi agresywny pocałunek. – Mogę już wrócić do roboty?

- Mhm. – Mięśnie zadrżały z rozkoszy. Gorący oddech, ślizgi język, zaciskające się na nim usta. – Cas, szybciej. Czemu się nade mną znęcasz? Agh!

Wystarczył moment. Dean eksplodował w uniesieniu wykrzykując szereg nic nieznaczących słów. Castiel połknął całe nasienie, dokładnie zlizując resztki słonej cieczy.

- Podobało ci się?

- Oczywiście, że tak… - Odetchnął, próbując wrócić do siebie. – Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

- To jeszcze nie koniec. – Przyciągnął Winchestera do długiego pocałunku, po czym odwrócił się i oparł rękoma o blat. Wypiął pośladki w kierunku oszołomionego mężczyzny i zaczął słodko mruczeć. – Wejdź we mnie, Dean. Chcę poczuć cię w sobie. Proszę…

- Co ty ze mną robisz, Cas? – Wsunął dwa palce do ust, ssąc je przez chwilę.

- Dean, proszę! Pośpiesz się!

- Muszę cię przygotować. Chyba nie chcesz potem cierpieć, prawda? – Wsunął pierwszy palec, czując spięcie mięśni. – Mhm, jesteś tak rozkosznie ciasny. Zaraz oszaleję… – Kolejny palec.

- Właź już!

Winchester chwycił swojego penisa i naprowadził do wnętrza kochanka. Obydwoje jęczeli z bezwstydnej rozkoszy.

- Mhm… - stęknął, całując bruneta po ramionach i karku. Przyśpieszył ruchy bioder, czując jak ekstaza powoli zalewa całe jego ciało. Na moment wysunął twardego członka i obrócił Castiela twarzą do siebie. – Połóż się na stole.

- T-tak. – Cas posłusznie położył się na chłodnym blacie, rozsuwając prowokacyjnie nogi. Położył je na umięśnionych ramionach Winchestera i czekał, aż ten wróci do zadawania mu błogiej przyjemności. – Głębiej. – syknął, czując napierającego członka. – Oh, tak. Aghm! – Pociągnął blondyna do chaotycznego pocałunku. Jęczał, mruczał, stękał prosto w usta kochanka, zatracając się bez reszty w jego dzikie poczynania.

- Cas, dłużej nie wytrzymam…

- Dalej, szybciej!

- Aghm! – Jeszcze kilka szybszych ruchów, jeszcze jeden namiętny pocałunek. – Kurwa mać.

Castiel poczuł ciepło zalewające jego wnętrze. Przyśpieszył ruchy dłoni i eksplodował obficie, tryskając mlecznobiałą cieczą na brzuch i klatkę Winchestera. Ten starł słone krople, zlizując je z palców.

- Ja chcę więcej, Dean.

- Mrrrr, to mi się podoba. – zamruczał, niczym kocur. Wysunął wciąż sztywnego penisa, przesuwając po nim dłonią. – Wiesz, co bym chciał, nie?

- Domyślam się. – Castiel zszedł z blatu i stanął za mężczyzną. – Nachyl się. – Wysunął koniuszek języka i przesunął nim między chętnymi już pośladkami.

- Oh, tak. Głębiej, wsuń go głę… agh!

**Castiel's POV:**

- Nie musiałeś iść do roboty? – spytałem, leniwie spoglądając na Winchestera. – Dochodzi trzynasta. Bobby cię za to nie zatłucze?

- Wątpię. – wzruszył ramionami, ze znużeniem spoglądając na telewizor. Dość ekstremalny seks w kuchni nieźle nas obydwóch wypompował.– Dzwoniłem już do Sammy'ego. Nic mu się nie stanie, jak od czasu do czasu popracuje za nas dwóch.

- Rozumiem. – Wtuliłem się w ciepłe ciało, wsłuchując w spokojne bicie serca.

- Powiesz mi w końcu, co w ciebie wstąpiło? – Pogłaskał mnie po włosach, bawiąc się pojedynczymi pasemkami. – Ja tu sobie grzecznie sprzątam, marzę o twoim nagim ciele, gdy nagle pojawiasz się przede mną… – Przymknął oczy, jakby wracając do tamtej chwili. – Myślałem, że mi się to śni, wiesz? Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, jak mam zareagować.

- Marzyłeś o moim nagim ciele?

- Nie masz pojęcie, jak często to robię. Gdy jestem w pracy, taka fantazja zawsze daje mi kopa. – zarechotał.

- Mi też zawsze pomaga… fantazjowanie o tobie. – szepnąłem nieśmiało. Chwyciłem w zęby płatek jego ucha, na co zadrżał lekko. – Gdy tak uczynnie sprzątałeś, pomyślałem sobie, by ci to jakoś wynagrodzić. Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że wszystko będzie lśnić. – Zarumieniłem się, unikając spojrzenia zielonych tęczówek. – To źle?

- Zwariowałeś!? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jesteś tak wygimnastykowany i odważny. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś mnie tak zaskoczysz. – Klasnął w dłonie, puszczając w moją stronę perskie oko. – Chyba cię takiego polubiłem.

- Dziękuję. – Zawstydziłem się, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Chciałem pokazać ci, że wiesz…

- Znowu to samo? Myślałeś, że mi nie wystarczasz, tak? – wybuchł nagle, spoglądając na mnie złowieszczo. – Dlatego postanowiłeś wparować nago do kuchni i wypinać tyłek? Co było oczywiście cholernie seksowne… ale to nie zmienia faktu! Znów tak myślałeś?

- Nie.

- To dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Przyznaj się. Przeklinałem i nawet nie zwracałeś mi uwagi. To podejrzane.

- Wiesz, że uwielbiam przebywać w twoim towarzystwie nie? – spytałem, próbując wymigać się od odpowiedzi.

- Uwielbiasz? No wiesz, ja kocham…

- Oj, nie czepiaj się! Wiesz, że kooooocham przebywać w twoim towarzystwie, nie? – powtórzyłem.

- Tak, ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi na py…

- Właśnie. Dlatego, nie wyobrażam sobie iść w pewne miejsce samemu. – Musiałem wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucić. Od wczoraj nie myślałem o niczym innym. – Chciałbym cię mieć u swego boku.

- Chyba nie rozumiem. – Zmarszczył czoło. – Do czego zmierzasz?

- Bo jest taka sprawa. – Usiadłem na deanowych biodrach, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a obojczykiem. – Czy poszedł byś dziś ze mną do… - Zrobiłem króciutką pauzę, która nadała mojej wypowiedzi nieco teatralny wydźwięk.

- Do?

- Do opery. Na balet. – wziąłem głęboki wdech, po czym kontynuowałem – Wiem, co o tym sądzisz. Wiem, że nie cierpisz…

- Facetów w rajtuzach. – wtrącił morderczym tonem. Poczułem, jak włoski na karku stają mi dęba.

- Właśnie. Ostatnio oglądałem telewizję i zauważyłem fragment jakiegoś przedstawienia. Bardzo spodobała mi się muzyka i ten przedziwny taniec…

- Wyduś to z siebie.

- Wiem, że dziś grają „Jezioro Łabędzie". Poprosiłem Sama, by kupił dwa bilety.

- Nie wierzę. Jeszcze wmieszałeś w to mojego brata? – krzyknął dramatycznie. – Jak mogłeś?

Dean odchylił bezwładnie głowę do tyłu i ciężko westchnął. Przez dłużącą się chwilę nie odezwał się choćby słowem. Gdy miałem zacząć się tłumaczyć, zepchnął mnie na kanapę i wstał na równe nogi. Stanął naprzeciw mnie i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Otworzyłem usta, nie za bardzo wiedząc co zrobić.

- Powiesz coś? K-Kochanie?

- Opera jest ostatnim miejscem na ziemi, do którego chciałbym pójść. – zaczął poważnie. – Rozumiem twoje zainteresowanie względem baletu. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałeś. Chciałbyś zobaczyć, jak to wygląda, prawda?

- Nie, przecież widziałem to w telewizji. Chciałbym zobaczyć to na żywo. – Podrapałem się w tył głowy, posyłając Winchesterowi jeden z bardziej urokliwych uśmiechów. – Dlatego jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz jechać, mogę sam…

- Shhh. Jeszcze nie skończyłem. – Uniósł dłoń. – Pojadę z tobą, pod jednym warunkiem. – Wyglądał niczym aktor odgrywający swą rolę na scenie. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła i wzniośle westchnął. – O której się zaczyna te „Ptasie Jezioro"?

- To jest „Jezioro Łabędzie", Dean. – poprawiłem go, a on bezsłownie zbeształ mnie wzrokiem. – O siedemnastej.

- Dobrze. O której przewidujesz powrót do domu? – Wiedziałem, że był u kresu wytrzymałości. To okrutne, jednak miałem z tego niesamowitą uciechę.

- Nie wiem. Może około ósmej. Całe przedstawienie trwa ponad dwie godziny. – Nie miałem pojęcia, co wykombinował. – Powiesz mi w końcu, jaki masz warunek?

- Dwie godziny?!

- Dwie godziny i dwadzieścia pięć minut dokładnie.

- Pojadę z tobą, gdy mi coś obiecasz. - westchnął rozpaczliwie.

- Mówże, bo nie wytrzymam.

- Dziś w nocy pójdziemy na całość. – wyszczerzył zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu. Gdy tylko o tym wspomniał zmienił się nie do poznania. Twarz rozpromieniała, a w oczach błysnęła niezbeczana iskra. – Co ty na to? – Spoglądał na mnie dzikim, zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

- Jak zwykle, ty tylko o jednym. Masz na myśli te twoje kajdanki, tak? Coś ty się tak ich uczepił? – Propozycja Deana wydała mi się naprawdę podniecająca. Jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji bawić się w ten sposób. To tylko pobudziło moją fantazję, wzbogacając ją o całkiem interesujące szczegóły.

- To mega podniecające.

- Fakt. – Marzyłem, by przejął nade mną władzę. Przykuł mnie do łóżka i słodko torturował, aż postradam zmysły. Na samą myśl, przeszły mnie ciarki. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz ze mną iść?

- Tak, jeśli pozwolisz się przykuć do łóżka.

- Będziesz moim panem? – Podszedłem do mężczyzny, czując wybuch gorąca w dole brzucha.

- A chcesz, bym nim był? – Odpowiedziałem namiętnym pocałunkiem. Dean jęknął słodko, odsuwając się ode mnie po chwili. – Uznaję to za tak.

- I dobrze.

Między nami nieskończenie szalała dzika namiętność. Czasami była nie do okiełznania – wybuchała w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. W chwilach, gdy żaden z nas nie był na to przygotowany. Chyba tą spontaniczność kochałem w naszym związku najbardziej.

- To powiesz mi, co miał znaczyć ten twój wybuch odwagi?

- Domyśl się.


End file.
